So You Want To Know More About Me
by Once Upon An End
Summary: A fluffy little one shot. Rose and Scorpius find love. In the format of a challenge. Very cute, hopefully satisfying. Preview to a new story I'm working on. Rated T for language.


_iPod challenge._

_Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _[Harry Potter. Rose/Scorpius.]_  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _[Love my Nano :'D]_  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _[...^^;]_  
4. Do ten of these, then post them _[will do.]

A/N: This is my first attempt at any sort of "challenge" so I hope this goes well. Also I may cheat a little and go over the time limit. Just a little.

PS: If you read through all this, I'll give you a preview of one of a Scorpius/Rose fics I'm working on.

PSS: Don't make fun of the nerdy songs that come up. Please and thank you (;

**Song ONE: I'm Still a Guy – Brad Paisley**

Those damn Weasleys. All the fucking same.

So there I was in potions, sitting down, minding my own damn business when Macmillian, the professor, gets this BRILLIANT idea that, you know, we should just _so_ work in partners and hand in the assignment at the end of a few classes.

Great, sure, whatever.

Except of course I get partnered with Rose Sure-I'll-Like-The-Scum-Off-Your-Foot-Proffessor-Because-No-One-Can-See-Past-My-Damn-Dimples Weasley.

We were only two classes in and already she was on my last nerve. "Do this Malfoy!". "Pay Attention, your doing it all wrong, Malfoy!". "Your such a sexy beast Scorpius, no wonder you were shagging my friend last night!". Okay, so maybe I made that last bit up. But we both know she wishes _she_ was the one with me, not her friend.

No matter what, the truth is, we may be a next generation, we may have evolved after the war, but the truth is I'm a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. And something's, you just don't change. Something's just _won't_ change.

**Song TWO: Happy Ending –Mika**

He's such an asshole. That's it. He doesn't deserve me. It's his fault I'm gone.

Oh what the hell am I doing? This is going no where. This is ridiculous.

There I was, sitting on the staircase to the astronomy tower bawling my eyes out. It was totally my fault too. Everyone knew Greg Finnigan was a player. Everyone knew that he dated girls like the rest of us collected quarters. They were dispensable and there were always more.

I _should_ be telling Al or someone, getting them to add a few more collected jinx's to the boils I made him break out in after I caught him snogging MY (currently) ex-best friend Chantal Thomas in a broom closet.

Oh, here we go again, I thought as the tears came even stronger. I was going to die from heartbreak on the fucking Astronomy tower stairs. I'd rot here and students would forever know me as the bones that reside in a heap in the corner.

I heard a noise to my left. SHIT. Someone was going to see me. Someone was going to know how STUPID I'd been. Someone was going to witness me weak.

"You know," said a drawling voice, holding out his hand to help me up. "Somehow I always get the bad reputation, because I'm a Slytherin. Who would have thought a Gryffindor to be the one breaking girl's hearts?"

I never did ask Malfoy how/why he found/helped me. Or how he knew why I was crying.

**Song THREE: Not Like the Other Girls – The Rasmus**

There was something about Rose Weasley that was ...different from the way the girls I had... dated.

In what way, I couldn't really be sure.

I mean, sure, she was a Weasley, so she had that stupid flaming red hair and freckles by the millions. She was also, of course, Hermione Granger's daughter, a true push-over in the making. And she was completely hot-tempered, taking it from her father as far as I could gather.

But what made me want to talk to her was a completely different thing.

I found myself looking for her as I entered the great hall. Watching her walk when I was in the same hallway. Smiling to myself when I heard her reciting every answer a teacher asked.

What had possessed me to help her was completely baffling to me, even now. I'm Scorpius Malfoy for merlin sake! MALFOY. I mean, we don't show compassion. It's weak. But something made me stop and help her up. Something made me walk her to her common room.

Something made me hex Greg Thomas into a slimy slug, assuring a slow recovery.

**Song FOUR: Proud – The Remus Lupins **

_[You're kidding me, right? Ohmydearestgumdrops]_

"Dad sent us an owl," my brother, Hugo said thickly, his mouth full with toast and jam.

"Thanks," I responded grabbing the sticky parchment.

_Hey Rosie and Hugo,_

Just wanted to say your mother and I miss you very much. We've been enjoying receiving your letters. Well, I'm sure we WOULD if you happened to grace us with an owl here or there.

Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you Hugo on making the Quidditch team! On your way to becoming a star Cannon's beater!

And Rosie, just wanted to tell you how proud your mother and I are on your outstanding academic performance. Neville owled us the other day and told us how you're the best in your year! Seemed to think we transfigured your mother and sent her as you!

Much love, keep in trouble (or out of it, as your mother says),  
Dad and Mum.

I grinned at the lopsided scrawl that Hugo had inherited. It was always nice to know your doing something right. Nice to get that insurance every once in a while that your doing a good job. That your dad can be proud of you getting a few 'O's on assignments after he helped defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

My mood could only get better as I heard the news someone had hexed Greg Thomas with an unknown spell, meaning he'd be staying in the hospital wing for the next month. I grinned as I thought of where, perhaps, Malfoy had gone after he escorted me to the Gryffindor Tower.

**Song FIVE: There's a Good Reason Why These Tables are Numbered Honey, Yout Just Haven't Thought Of it Yet – Panic! At the Disco**

It was the night of the annual Halloween ball, the 7th and last one I would attend. Once again I had another good specimen of the female gender hanging from my arm. I was looking around in a passé fashion. She on the other hand was attempting to drag me around to show me off.

Ahem. I do _not_ get dragged around.

"I'll get us some punch," I hissed in her ear and shook her off, heading for the refreshment table.

I sighed, glancing around me. The girl had left the spot, probably gone to cry her eyes out or something. Not that I really cared all that much. She wasn't the first or last heart I'd break.

My attention was suddenly caught by a breathtaking beauty who seemed to draw all eyes to her. She wore an elegant grey dress that instead of making her seem pale made her skin glow. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was in a casual bun. She held the arm of some other seventh year Hufflepuff, but I didn't notice him, no one did.

It was Rose Weasley who shown brightest of them all, everything else seemed to melt away.

**Song SIX: Colors of the Wind – Vanessa Williams**

I swear tonight was the best night of my life. I was currently in the arms of Michael Daniels, an extremely cute Hufflepuff who was probably one of the nicest guys you'd meet, and who couldn't seem to take his eyes away from mine.

Strangely enough, he wasn't the only one.

From the moment I stepped in the common room after getting ready, all eyes seemed to be glued to me. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, it's just a little weird. I guess they were all just so used to me in oversized robes and hair looking like I just rolled out of bed, this was all a new thing for them.

"Excuse me, but could I possibly cut in?" said a horribly familiar formal voice.

Michael, being the nice person he is, nodded and stepped back, taking his hands from my waist. His being replaced with Malfoys.

"You know, it's a shame the girls can't get their dates eyes back in their head," he said clearly amused.

I rolled my eyes, noticing how easy it was to glide with him, my legs acting automatically.

"Now why would that be happening? Is your date THAT good looking this year?" I asked cynically, assuming he was using this as an excuse to gloat or something.

"Weasley, Weasley, my date isn't the issue," he scoffed, pulling me closer. "You think you know everything. But you don't. Have you even looked at yourself tonight?"

**Song SEVEN: Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me – Faith Hill**

I have absolutely no idea why the hell I'm holding a Weasley in my arms. Or why we're flirting. Or, why, I'm feeling like I've never felt in my life.

I don't mean that I like her. You know, boy-likes-girl-together-in-broom-closet-forgotten-next-morning kind of like.

No. I mean I think I _like_ this girl.

Ho-ly crap. My father's going to kill me.

The next song starts. I should probably back away, let her date back. I should. But I'm not 100% sure at this point that I could.

She seems to understand, as I feel her and her beauty lean into me more. I'm leading this girl dancing, but it doesn't even feel like we're dancing. It's so easy. It's like breathing, us being connected.

The music grows more intense, so do we. I can feel it; she leans her head back and looks in my eyes. I can sense the glances from everyone looking at us. My date, her's. Her family looks ready to kill, my friends look at me thinking she's just another girl. But there wrong. There's something different this time.

I lean in at the climax of the song and kiss her full on the lips.

"I think I love you," I whisper. Already hoping what her answer will be.

**Song EIGHT: Take a Chance On Me – ABBA**

_[These song choices are actually getting really lucky XD.]_

Did Scorpius Malfoy just confess his LOVE to me?

Ohmydearestmerlin.

I close my eyes feeling his heat on my body, his arms around my waist and try to imagine being in this moment with any one else.

Nope. Nothing.

Ho-ly crap. My father's going to kill me.

I'm in love with a Malfoy.

How does he want me to respond? Does he think this will change things? Because it won't. It can't I spent the last 7 years of my life loathing this _thing_ in front of me. I spent 7 years listening to girls cry because they were just a number, he used them.

How do I know he won't use me? How do I know I won't just be another one of those girls?

I look in his cold grey eyes, looking farther then I ever have before. I see something there. Longing?

Is he telling the truth? Does he truly love me? Or is it just this moment he feels this passion? Is it _love_ or chemistry?

I think he sees in my eyes my decision, as he smiles. Not condescendingly not in that "I'm-so-much-better-then-you" fashion he's known for. No. He just smiles.

"I think I love you too," I mutter, feeling him bend down to kiss me again.

**Song NINE: You Can't Stop The Beat – Hairspray**

_[I just HAD to open my mouth XD]_

I arrive to the great hall totally elevated the next morning. I'm Scorpius Malfoy's _girlfriend_.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table I see glances sent my way and whispering and pointing. I simply roll my eyes and turn to see Al giving me this look that's just full with concern and pity.

"Don't even start. This is different," I say simply knowing he's going to warn me about what Malfoy's past love interests.

"That's not what I was going to say. Hugo owled your parent's last night. This letter just arrived," he held out his hand, showing me my name written in angry lopsided scrawl.

Crap. _Crap_. CRAP.

I open the letter, fully prepared to kill my younger brother after breakfast this morning.

_Dear Rose,_

_I just received information that you were seen KISSING A MALFOY LAST NIGHT._

We hadn't raised you like that!

You know what I've told you about him! You know I told you not to trust the lot of them.

What were you thinking?

I can't believe you Rosie. I thought you knew better.

Your mother disagrees. She's telling me to tell you that "we" support you.

Keep your head straight please,  
Your father. And Mum.

I physically cringed at the icy ending of the letter and shame began coloring my face. I knew my father disagreed with the Malfoy's, but this letter was pure _hatred_.

"Oh come on, Rose, you know what your father's like. I'm sure it was just the shock of hearing about you. Plus, don't worry about the whole last name thing; I'm sure he would have reacted the same way for any other guy as well. Mum always gets angry at Dad when he's trying to be protective of Lily, says he 'shouldn't be pulling an Uncle Ron'" Al smiled, making me feel better.

He was right. I wasn't letting anyone stop me. And I also knew that my father would cool down eventually. Or kick me out. But Mum wouldn't let that happen.

"Thanks, Al," I smiled. "Your right. Actually, I'll be right back; I think I see someone I need to talk to."

**Song TEN: Tangled Up In Me – Skye Sweetnam**

I smiled at Rose as she skipped up to me in the great hall. I must have looked horrible, I didn't sleep a wink last night, thinking about what had happened, but she didn't seem to care.

I caught her around the waist as she jumped in front of me; she smiled up at me, her eyes growing softer as she placed her arms around my neck.

"Did you mean it?" she whispers softly, her head resting against my chest.

I look down and try to imagine not meaning it.

Nope. Nothing.

"I meant it, did you?" I ask my voice muffled in her hair.

"I meant it," she took her head off my chest and looked up again, her blue eyes piercing my grey ones.

I kissed her again, the taste her lips were even better real then they were in my dreams.

"I love you," I whispered, completely losing everything I had thought I was.

"I love you too," she said quietly back, and settled her head on my chest again. "Promise you'll stay. Promise me I'm not just another girl."

Of course she wasn't just another girl. I held her closer as if to prove that point.

"I promise."

A/N That was so fun to write! Extremely fluffy, I know, but cute, eh?

AS PROMISED: this is a sneak peak into the story I'm writing now. If you have any suggestions, for a title or plot twists, review please!

I can't believe this boy.

I can not freakin' believe this crappy excuse of a male smirking in front of me, completely clear of the goop now sliming my robes, shoes, and (of course) my merlin-damn hair.

Anyone else would be apologizing; anyone else would be offering to help clean me up. Anyone else would flippin' give a bees bum.

But Malfoy? He has this, stupid, condescending, "well-look-at-merlin-damned-me" smirk on his stupid pale face, his eyes sparkling as if Christmas has come early.

Damn the stupid boy. Him and his brainless "I'm-just-so-smart-and-don't-need-to-read-instructions-so-I'm-just-going-to-wing-it-and-end-up-blowing-up-my-damn-partner's-flipping-cauldron-because-I'm-just-that-gosh-darn-smart".

Oh yes Malfoy, you're the poster boy of intelligence.

I'm _oozing_ jealousy.

Wait... Why am I wasting these sarcastic comments on myself?

I can think of someone who would value deeply from my dry sense of humor. And he happens to be sitting in front of me.

"MALFOY WHAT THE FU-"

"-Watch it Weasley, we wouldn't want to wash out that filthy little mouth of yours, mind you, I can't see anyone wanting to come close enough to you-"

"HOW DARE YO-"

"Simmer there. You're going to blow a top. And goodness knows you can't afford to blow any more filth on your already soiled attire. Really, and here I thought you Weasley's washed your cloth-"

"IT'S _YOUR_ BLOODY FAULT I LOOK LIKE I'VE GOT TROLL BOOGIES ALL OVER ME-"

"Hold it Weasley, do I look like I was your clothes? Obviously it was yourself who wished to wallow in filth-"

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO ADDED PIXIE WINGS BEFORE WE EVEN _SIMMERED_ THE DRAGON BLOOD-"

At this Malfoy rolled his eyes. That's right_. Rolled his merlin flippin' eyes._

Oh, SO no more Mrs. Nice-Rose.

"That's it," I nearly growled at him, sticking my hand in my robes and drawing out my wand. My eyes glared at the enemy, my mind worked out the best possible hex, while my tongue rolled over the suggestions, thinking of the best one to use.

***

A/N Until next time! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
